


The Real Treasure Is Always in Your Heart

by brtnvm



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Pirates, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brtnvm/pseuds/brtnvm
Summary: ZoloPerona. Zolo is a man who aims to be the greatest swordsman in the world. Little does he know that there is a person out there in the grand Line who is supporting him in his quest. Perona wants to seek out Zolo and join him on his journey.





	The Real Treasure Is Always in Your Heart

Perona picked up a bounty advertisement...

"Hmmmm..." She thoughtfully said.

Her heart was aching. She was tired of doing nothing. Her heart was beating in a suspicious way each time she thought about that man...

"I need a boat" she decided.


End file.
